


Armageddon

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Crossover, Drama, Future, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-20
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: What would happen if the world was going to end and it was up to Brian and Craig to save the day





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

An astronaut is floating in space making a minor repair to the space shuttle, when all of a sudden an explosion causes the space shuttle to combust. Another hit and we can see that the astronaut was hit in his helmet, 

Frantic yelling is heard all around as N.A.S.A engineer's try to figure out what the hell just happened  
Truman"play that tape back, PLAY THAT TAPE BACK"

****************************************************

New York

A guy on a bike is riding along the streets of new york chatting away to his dog when all of a sudden he stops and sees a crowd infront of a bunch of t.v's in a shop window, 

T.V reporter" The shuttle atlantis exploded in space at 3:47 pm eastern standard time N.A.S.A officials....."

Without warning a meteor shower hits new york, meteors the size of tennis balls to large trucks rain down on the frantic citizens, who are running for there lives. 

 

***************************************************

 

Back at N.A.S.A headquarters

Kimsey" we have bogies from new zealand to south carolina, we know that they are not missiles so what are they?"

Truman " its a meteor shower, thats what took out the space shuttle"

Kimsey" i've got the president on air force one demanding answers, is it over?"

Truman" general we have eleven thousand people at N.A.S.A trying to figure that out now, when we know you'll know"

 

*******************************************

 

Scientist, holding up slides of the object in space "this is the annually at....."

President "cut this annually horseshit, what is this thing?"

Truman" it's an astroid sir"

President" how big are we talking?"

Scientist #2" sir our best estimate is 96 thousand.."

Truman cuts him off" it's the size of texas sir"

Scientist #2 "yes sir"

President" Dan, we didn't see this thing coming?"

Truman"well our object collision budget is one million, it   
allows us to track about 3% if the sky and beg your pardon sir, but it's a big ass sky" 

Kimsey" what about the one's this morning?"

Truaman" oh those were nothing, they were the size of basketball's and volkswagens, things like that"

President" is this thing going to hit us?"

Truman" were efforting that as we speak sir"

President" what kind of damage?"

Truman" total sir, its what we call a global killer, the end of mankind, doesn't matter where it hits nothing would survive, not even bacteria"

President" my god, what do we do" 

 

******************* 

A N.A.S.A scientist rushes down the hallway pushing people out of the way, he burst into the room were kimsey and truman are talking to the president via satellite

 

"WE HAVE 18 DAYS BEFORE IT HITS EARTH"


	2. Armageddon

South china sea:

We see Ccraig standing on an oil rig with a golf club it looks like he is practising his swing. He is really hitting them towards a boat of protesters

Craig "RISE AND SHINE" 

We can hear chanting coming from the boat "stop the drilling, stop the drilling"

Craig :"four"swings again 

A guy on the boat yells out "hey that was close"

Craig laughing " I give you 50 thousand a year in donations" turns to Melanie " what do you think they are so mad about Mel"

Mel " Well I think that they feel that drillin' for oil is an evil thing"

Craig yells to the boat"Do you know how much diesel that old clunker pumps out an hour"

Mel" you know i just found out that # 2 chewed 150 feet last night"

Craig looking annoyed" Who do we have to thank for this"

Mel" I'll give you two guesses but your only going to need one"

Craig yells "DAMMIT BRIAN" while throwing his golf club into the ocean

 

***********************************************

 

Craig"BRIAN"

knocking on Brians door 

"Brian", more knocking 

Brian sits up looking confuseed while some of his belongings fall to the floor

" Brian are you in there" he opens the door and walks in as Brian get's out of bed 

" oh thats just perfect, in bed, get up"

Brian throws the covers back as we see a foot slowly creep back under the covers

" oh hey, you wanted to see me"

"ya i was looking for ya"

" Your pissed, ok, I can see that"

"No, you know what Brian, I'm not pissed, you've seen me pissed, I'm way beyond pissed, you know I shut down #2 last night 

"ya but I had a hunch on that..

" let me tell you something, someday, many years from now when your all growed up and own your own oil company, and 8 million dollars of your own money on the contract, you can do what ever comes into that little pea brain mind of yours but as long as it says CRAIG TAYLOR OIL on th rig, you will obey my rules you got that"

Brian looks like all he want's is for craig to leave, so he concludes "ya I got it"

"Right now I need to hear five words from you"

"UH"

Craig holding up his fingers as he says each word"I'll. Never. Do. That. Again." as he says this Brian repeats with him 

"I was wrong, idiotic, stupid even, I know what name is on the sign"

Craig looking very suspicious now "what is going on here, I've known yjou you for five years and you have never apologized, what happend to no regrets, applogies are for shit, Whats going on here??"

"I've learned the error of my ways"

Craig starts to walk around Brian, but he side steps him blocking Craigs path

"I've turned over a new leaf..."

he is still babling when Craig notices a pair of red underware, knowing that they don't belong to Brian

"I'm a new man, what would Craig do?" 

Craig silences his buy closing his hand in a shushing motion, lifts the underware up with his golf club. Brian looking down relizes he has been caught and states"I'm at a loss for words" Craig looks at the underware and then at Brian.

Brian grabbing the undies "ok i can explain this"

"you can explain this" 

" I can"

Craig takes his golf club and pushes Brian up agains the wall  
l" I would really like an explaination, stay right there"  
he pulls the covers back off the bed reaveling none other than Justin

Justin" Hi Craig"

"I have asked you repeatedly to call me dad"

"Sorry Craig"

"Get up and put your clothes on"

Justin looks at Brian who looks as if he is about to be sick  
Craig to Brian  
" you just stay right there, I'll be right back"

Brian bolts out of the other door as Craig is finishing his sentance


	3. Armageddon

Brian is running through the rig trying to get away. While we see Craig getting a shotgun from a shelf in his office and starts loading it with shells. Ted looks on watching Craig in disbelief.

"Did you know about this Ted"

"No, I had no idea"

Just then Brian shows up in the room across from the office and looks at Emmett

"Where's Craig" He sees him through the window with his gun pointed at Brian

"Wow, Wow, Wow, I know know your mad, who wouldn't be mad

"He's gonna shoot you"Emmett states looking at Craig. Just then a shot rings out breaking the   
glass of the window, Brian ducks as the glass rains down.

**********************************************

We see Justing wearing only Brian's coat hidding behind a pillar looking very pissed off at craig

"CRAIG"

***********************************************

We cut back to Brian who is running out of the room and away from Craig

"What is wrong with you man"

"MAKE YOUR PEACE WITH GOD BRIAN"

*************************************************

Justin leans over the railing shouting

"This is not funny"

 

**************************************************

Meanwhile Craig is walking along with Melanie

"So this is a serious thing"

"Yea pretty serious" he deadpan

Brian runs up to Ben grabbing hold of him

"He's shooting at me, If you see Craig crack him with that wrench" 

He runs off with out another word.

 

***************************************************

"You told Brian's father before he died you would take care of the boy, and I'm not so sur shooting at him is taking care of him"

Ben sees Craig and mel walking up and reaches for his wrench as he steps in the way of the path.

Craig looks at Ben coldly 

"why don't you put the gun down man"

It's none of your business Ben, get out of my way"

Ben smiles"just trying to give my man a head start"

 

**************************************************

 

"Not to mention the fact that your about to kill the best man on your crew before we strike oil"  
Craig looks up and sees Brian running 

"I'm not going to kill him, I'm just gonna take a foot off or something, a man can work with only one foot, remember old Vic Grassi He worked with one hand all those years"

Mel smirk"yeah but he wasn't very good".

***************************************************

Justin runs up onto the balcony and looks down at craig 

"Craig put the gun down your acting insane"  
Craig looks up at Justin and smiles sweetly

"Honey go put some clothes on"

"You can't control my life"  
"FINE. CLOTHES. NOW"

 

******************************************************

 

Brian is now climbing a bunch of steps as Craig keeps shooting

"ok so it was funny for a minute, it's not funny anymore"   
shoots at him again.

 

****************************************************

Ted looks at Craig "This is illegal man"

"It's alright Ted I'm temporarily insane"

Craig looks at Mel

"does it look like I'm crazy to you"

"Weeelll"

Just then Brian comes around the corner Craig points the gun directly at him

"Craig, hold it alright, just calm down..., now listen, man to man... I love him"

"WAY WRONG ANSWER"  
he shoots at a light hanging above Brian's head shrapnel falls down 

Mel:"wow, wow, Craig thats enough now"

Justin runs up to brian and looks angrily at Craig "you shot him" he hugs brian.

"oh it was only a rickashey"

Brian"You know its all funny until someone gets shot in the leg"

Just then Ted yells over all the commotion 

"BUNKER UP WE'VE GOT CLIENTS INCOMING"


	4. Armageddon

for the sake of this story Brian is 24 and Justin in 21

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

NASA SPACE CENTER

We see a table with a bunch of scientist surrounding it, they are showing Truman their ideas on how to stop the astroid. Truman is becoming very annoyed at them  
"COME ON GUY'S WE HAVE 18 DAYS, thats 431 hours 15 minutes and 18 seconds, times a luxury we don't have"

Just then a scientist knocks on the window of the conference room

Truman turns "WHAT"

The scientist looks down at the stack of papers in his hands and nods

******************************************************

 

South china sea

" Listen Craig, Brian is my choice, my choice and not yours" 

Craig rolls his eyes

" He's the only one in your age bracket Justin, its not a choice is a lack of options"

"I don't know what in the world makes you think that you have any right what to tell me to do anymore, Craig"

" I suppose being your father doesn't count huh"

" not really"

" since when?"

"since i reached the age of 10 and became older than you since mom died, why don't you pick, I understand you are handicapped by a natural immaturity, and i for give you"

" I may be an immature father but i am still your employer, and as such, I want you back in the offices by monday, you got that"

"ok I quit" he states as he starts to walk away

"You can't quit now Jus, i need to to keep on working"

Justin walks up to the client and greets them, he then looks back at craig.

"what are you smiling about"

"I've been seeing Brian for five months Craig", he turns and resumes his conversation with the clients

 

**********************************************************

 

Craig and Justin are walking along the rig, giving the clients the tour when craig starts at justin

"You little hippocreat, have i ever held you back from doing anything"

"How about having a life craig, the first time i got a boner Ted had to show me what to do with it"

Craig looks at Ted who scoffs

" I told him craig, i didn't show him"

Mel gives Ted a look and shakes her head

"I was playing with titanium death gages when I should have been playing with dolls, or sports i dunno...i mean i learned about the bird and the bees from Freddy Newmans tattoos, look I was raised by rough necks by you and now you get all shocked and shaken when I fall in love with one of them, so who is the hippocrete here Craig huh" 

Craig turns to justin "listen to me Jus, "

"No you listen to me craig" then his facial expression changes to one of sadness" I grew up".


	5. Armageddon

Nasa

"With the proximity of the astroid and prep time non of our primary plans can work"

"why don't we just send up a 150 nuclear warheads and blow that rock apart"

"Thats a horrible idea"

"was I talking to you"

"This is Dr.Ronald Quincey from research, pretty much the smartest man on the planet, so you might want to listen to him"

"General if you consider your target, her composition, her sheer velocity, you could fire every nuke you've got and she would smile and keep on coming"

"you should know that the presidents scientific advisors are suggesting that a nuclear blast could change the directory" 

Quincey takes off his glasses and at looks at Kimsey then to Truman

"I know the presidents chief advisor we were at M.I.T together and in a situation like this you really don't want to take the advice from a man who only got a c- in astrophysics the presidents advisors are wrong" 

"So what do you suggest we do"

"We drill" he says as he leans down on the table

Kimsey looks at Truman in disbelief

"See if you take a fire cracker and hold out your like this( he does the motions) you burn your hand, but if you take the same fire cracker and close your fist, well lets just say your wife is going to be cutting your supper for the rest of you life"

"Are you suggesting we blow this thing up from the inside"

"Thats exactly what I am saying" 

"And who so you suppose we send" 

"we send in the worlds best deep core driller"

 

***************************************************************

 

Back at the rig

 

The crew has struck oil and as it shoots down Brian yells 

"I told you am I lucky or or just a genius"

Craig looks at him

" I shut it down for a reason jackass, the relief valve is dried up"

*******************************************************************

Half an hour later:

(Trumans voice over) "We've done dome research calls and everytime the same man is recommended what ever they say couldn't be drilled, he drilled it"

Craig looks at Brian "Someone could have gotten killed out here today, do you want that on your conscience"

Just then he spots the helicopter

"your fired".

Craig walks towards the helicopter as a general calls out 

"who is Craig Taylor"

"Yea I'm Craig Taylor what's all this about"

"Mr.Taylor, I'm general Montgomery, commander of the pacific airforce i've come on direct orders by the secretary of defence of the president of the U.S.A this is urgent national security Ii need you to get on that chopper right now no questions asked"

Craig laughs " Did crazy harry set this up"

"I am afraid I don't know a crazy harry sir" he deadpans 

Ted chooses that moment to walk up

" I swear Craig he didn't tell me his age" Craig stares at him and shakes his head

"Its ok Teddy this is about me"

Craig looks at the general

"Ok general I'll go with you but only if my son Justin comes along"  
the General nods and the soldiers go and grab justin who is standing pressed up with Brian 

"What did I do"

"Wow, wow, wow where are you taking him" Brian yells and tries to get to Justin.

"Sir stay right there"

Craig turns and shouts to mel

"Mel get a plane, get them off the rig"

Mel salutes Craig as he gets on the chopper


	6. Armageddon

Craig and Justin are sitting with Truman.  
Truman  
"Maybe we should talk in private"

Craig"Mr.Truman I don't keep any secrets from my son Justin so whether you tell us know or I tell him later, he's going to find out one way or the other, your choice"

 

************************************************************

As Truman explains the impact to earth Justin reaches under the table for his fathers hand.

"So while the rouge commit left the astroid belt it sent shrapnel straight for us, so for the next fifteen days earth is a shooting gallery"

Justin whispers"this is unbelievable"

"I'm sorry this is as real as it gets, well it's coming and its heading straight for us at 2800 miles an hour, not a soul on earth can hide from it"

 

************************************************************

 

At the Airplane hanger we see Truman giving Craig and Justin the tour.

Craig looks at Truman

"I take it your not alerting everyone like this"

"Nobody knows that's the way it stays,for the next ten days, there are only 9 telescopes in the   
world that can spot this thing and we control 8, The President declared this information top secret, If this got out there would be an overnight break down, mass hysteria, total chaos, basically the worst parts of the bible"

"6 billion people on the planet why did you call on me"  
Truman then turns to Craig and explains that he is the best and then shows him the prototype for the driller

"Do you recognize it"

"I should it's my design, what did you do steal the key to the patent office?"He says dryly as he squats down and looks his machine over

"Basically.... yeah, patents don't count in outerspace" 

"well sir I'm only the best because I work with the best, if you can't trust the people you work with, your as good as dead, you want to send these boys into space" He turns to the astronauts that will be going up"thats fine, i'm sure they will make great astronauts but they don't know jack about drillin, whats your contingency plan?"

"Contingency plan?"

"Yea you know your back up plan, you have to have some kind of back up plan... right"

"No we don't, this is it"

"And this is the best you can so the best that the U.S government can come up with, your fucking geniuses, you have to have some one some where thinking this shit up, your telling me that these 8 boy scouts are the worlds hope"

"Yeah"

"JESUS....DAMMIT"

"were running short on time here"

"All they got to do is drill, no space walling or crazy shit"

"Just drill"

"how many men were you planing on sending up"

"2 planes, 2 teams"

"If I do this I'm going want to take my own men"

"you got it"

Craig looks at Justin who has been hanging back trying to take everything in, Justin gives a small smile to Truman

"I just don't trust anyone else to do it is all"

Craig tells Justin and he just gives his father a small nod.


End file.
